


Tipping Point

by FowlProse



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Big Dick Barnes, Bottom Steve Rogers, Cock Hungry Rogers, Just the Tip, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-CACW possibly, Praise Kink, Pre-War, Rimming, Top Bucky Barnes, difficulty orgasming, during CA:TFA, no spoilers though, post-ws, smut with no plot, spoilers have been carefully kept away from this work by the copious amounts of unrepentant smut, sulky afterglow, there is not enough plot for spoilers, uncomfortable sex, underage warning: minors having sex with eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6940771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FowlProse/pseuds/FowlProse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just gotta give him the tip.</p><p>(AKA: Steve Rogers is cock hungry in the head, cock shy in the ass, and too proud for a reach around. Bucky Barnes has to game the system to get him to come and achieve the Perfect Afterglow.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tipping Point

**Author's Note:**

> This is a love song to "Just the Tip" as a smut trope. Because sometimes that's all you need. This is also my cheeky response to the "Steve Rogers' Skinny Ass Couldn't Play Ball But His Super Soldier Ass Takes Cock Like It Was Made For It" trope. A trope which I totally love, no lies. But sometimes it's a little more complicated than that. 
> 
> This has pretty much no redeeming factor. Sorry.
> 
> Completely un-beta-ed and barely edited. Read at your own risk.

It starts when they’re kids. Well, not when they’re _kids_. Not when their teeth aren’t all in, when they are more skittering rat than human, when marbles are more fun than liquor. It’s not even when Bucky is twelve and learning his way around his prick, and telling Steve everything in such excruciating detail that later he’ll cringe at the memory. It’s not when Steve is thirteen and asks Father Matthew if it is a sin to release in the night, even if he didn’t touch himself. It’s not when Father Matthew tells him that it isn’t and Steve finds yet another double standard in the Catholic dogma. If it’s waste if he does it himself, then it’s waste even if he doesn’t mean to. So if it ain’t waste sometimes, maybe it’s never waste. This is the recursive logic of a boy who badly wants to touch himself, but it is also the logic Steve applies to most rules authority has ever placed on him.

Steve is fifteen and Bucky is sixteen the first time Steve shoves his hand down Bucky’s trousers. They’ve been sharing space on Steve’s floor, leaning back against his bed as Steve draws and Bucky tells him what to draw in exacting specificity. Bucky gets hard watching Steve draw a big busted girl, because he’s sixteen and he has a friend who draws stuff as good as any blue comic. Steve never seems to get riled by his own stuff. Talks more about how he’s not real pleased with the curve of her back in this one, or how he should have made her lips more symmetrical in that one. Bucky doesn’t care, they all look real gorgeous to him.

But all that aside. The erection. Steve’s sideways glance. The way he looks at Bucky with a raised eyebrow. The way Bucky grins cheekily and shrugs. Steve’s left hand, graphite all over his fingers and palm from stabilizing the paper as he draws, darting out to slip fingertips under Bucky’s waistline. Bucky’s stomach, jumping even though Steve’s fingers are still caught between tucked in shirt and trousers, no where near skin. His right hand coming down to grip Steve’s wrist, hard at first then loosely. The determined, squared jaw on Steve as he prepares for whatever the consequence is going to be. Bucky thumbing open his fly and arching his back to scoot his hips forward. Steve setting down his pad and fumbling his way through his first hand job. Technically speaking, it isn’t exactly proficient in any way. But to Bucky, who is good with girls but not exactly lifting skirts yet, it is paradise. He gasps and squirms his way to an awkwardly immediate orgasm. Then Steve licks the come off his hand, wipes the salty spit off on his pant leg, and goes back to drawing with a small smirk on his face.

And that’s how it starts.

It goes like that, in fits and starts. Steve on his knees in his mam’s cramped walk up apartment - with Sarah away at work, they have the place to themselves as often as not - or pushing Bucky down in Steve’s bed, hands and eyes curious and exploring. Steve is always so interested in tracing lines around Bucky’s muscles, or the pudge of baby fat here and there. Bucky watches him draw him afterwards, too come dumb and uncertain to know what to do with himself. Whenever Bucky tries to do for Steve as he’s done for him, Steve pushes his hands away with a grim smile. Sometimes, Bucky will look down while Steve is touching him all over and he’ll _swear_ that Steve must be hard, but Steve never lets him touch him. 

Bucky is seventeen when he kisses Steve. He’s afraid that he’s wrong, that this isn’t what it is - but Steve kisses him back. They kiss in Steve’s bed for what feels like forever. Bucky drags Steve over him when he lays down, feels Steve hard in his trousers as they grind together, feels more excited than he has since Steve first stuck his thin, cold fingers down his clothes and jerked him off. Steve protests, but this time when Bucky goes for his fly he lets him. It takes a while maybe, and Steve never gets as hard as Bucky generally does, but when he shoots hot come over Bucky’s fingers it drives electricity up Bucky’s spine. It’s amazing, and with Steve all loose in his arms and still panting, Bucky rubs himself up into the hot skin of Steve’s hip and comes with his signature stuttering groan.

The first time Steve asks Bucky to stick it up his ass, Bucky can’t actually believe Steve _wants_ to. Steve tells Bucky he’s fingered himself before, that he’s fine. They’ve fooled around for a few months, sometimes Steve lets Bucky touch him - sometimes he wont even take off his clothes. This time, Steve is naked as the day he was born as he lays back on his bed and spreads his thighs. Bucky has to wrestle the vaseline tin out of his hand in order to get to be the one to open him up, Steve huffing and grumbling the whole time like it’s a chore to let Bucky fumble his way through the process. Bucky would be more hesitant, except Steve is hard and purple against his stomach, more flushed all over than Bucky’s ever seen. Bucky crawls over him feeling like he’s all elbows and knees as he settles between those thin legs. Steve pants and whines so sweetly when Bucky spreads him open on his fingers - Bucky is halfway to coming himself. Steve begs for it, says he can take it, cajoles and urges and when Bucky finally gives in - Steve’s face is so open when Bucky guides his head against his hole and pushes it. Steve shivers, thighs shaking up and around Bucky’s waist as he squirms, pale and panting and sweating and looking like he’s gonna _faint_. Bucky can barely keep himself from slamming in, so he backs out until just his head rests against that twitching hole, asking over and again if Steve’s okay. Steve is so pissed at him for stopping that he’s all scratching nails and attempts to fuck himself back onto Bucky as he tells him to just _give_ it to him already. So Bucky does. He slides in and fucks Steve as slow as he can as Steve squirms and chokes and writhes under him. Bucky feels like a first class asshole when he can’t help but come in Steve only a few thrusts into it. When he gains enough sense to try to get off Steve and stop squishing him, he’s met with Steve’s legs wrapping tight around him so he can’t even slip out. “Felt so good, Buck. The best. We gotta do it again, gotta,” Steve moans beneath him, cock dry and soft between their stomachs. Bucky tries to jerk him off, but Steve wont even let him touch. He just makes Bucky stay there, inside him, until he slips out on his own when they shift a little.

That’s when it really starts.

Steve can’t get enough of Bucky’s cock. They’ve both known that since the moment Steve touched it, since he put his mouth on it and his eyes went _soft_. But this is another level. Steve likes getting fucked hard by Bucky's dick, likes the intimacy and the pride of taking it. It’s just… he can't actually come like that. He starts up gasping and panting whenever Bucky is anything but an inch deep, turns pale and sweats and clutches the sheets - and no matter how much Steve says he loves it, that he wants it, that he thinks about it all the time, Bucky knows its gotta hurt. He isn’t exactly small and Steve is so _damn_ tight. Hell, Steve has always had a hard time getting off in general. Doesn’t like having his dick played with for too long because he gets ashamed and upset when he can’t get very hard, and even when he does it takes him a while to come. He loves having sex with Bucky, but basically never comes unless Bucky basically forces him into accepting a blow job or fingers him for forever. It doesn’t help that Steve is always real guilty when Bucky spends a long time on his pleasure. 

This drives Bucky crazy. He likes fucking Steve. Steve is hot and he loves Steve and being allowed to touch him so intimately is fucking amazing for Bucky. But the thing is, Bucky’s always loved Steve coming best. The few times he’s gotten up a skirt he was more interested in getting the girl to cry out than getting his dick wet. He majorly gets off on the other person enjoying sex. The fact that Steve wont let him take his time with him absolutely kills Bucky. Those moments after sex when they should both be blissful and loose are often sulky affairs for Bucky, who feels come dumb but also like a goddamn failure.

Bucky knows several things:  
⁃ Once Bucky has come and no longer wants focus on his dick, Steve refuses to keep having sex.  
⁃ The only time Bucky tried to take Steve’s dick ended with the worst sex of theirs lives. Bucky didn’t mind the feeling, same as he likes taking a finger when Steve sucks him, but Steve could barely stay hard enough and the shame and pride weren’t helping things any so they’d given up halfway through.  
⁃ Steve loves taking dick - craves it, begs for it - but actually gets softer when Bucky is inside him.  
⁃ Bucky's dick is apparently _too big_. He is both guiltily proud of this and a bit ashamed of being so proud, knows he shouldn’t feel smug that he’s too big for his guy.  
⁃ Steve gets really hard thinking about sucking or taking his dick. Bucky knows this from long hours making time with Steve and talking about it and having Steve go _wild_. Knows this from listening to Steve wax poetic about how much he wants it.  
⁃ The only way Steve is gonna come is if he knows he's gonna get to take a cock, but isn't currently taking one. 

One day they're playing around after Bucky has fingered Steve for a bit. Bucky’s kneeling behind Steve, who’s on his elbows and knees. Bucky’s trying to hold off from penetrating Steve by rubbing against his backside. He’s playing with Steve's dick, sliding his hand over it in time with his thrusts, trying to get him real worked up. Steve is just so damn frustrated because he _wants_ it so bad. He’s writhing and pushing back and telling Bucky to give it to him already. Bucky just doesn’t want to come all over him without giving him the nice thing he deserves. Don’t get him wrong, Steve begging under him is sexy as all hell, but he's actually getting somewhere with the guy's dick right now. He’s goddamn _determined_ to wring this orgasm out.

Steve is saying, "come on, just the tip, just the tip, please,” and Bucky can’t fucking believe what he is hearing. He’s heard guys joke about that in bars, heard it in punchlines at shows. Steve can’t be serious right now. But Steve is breathy and delirious like he’s got a goddamn fever, he’s flushed and wriggling back against Bucky’s cock and Bucky can’t take it. So he lines himself up and clutches hard to Steve's hips, and he just presses into his hole enough to slightly widen it. Not even enough to get his wet head in, just enough that Steve is moaning incomprehensibly and Bucky is sweating bullets trying not to come. Steve’s ass is just contracting over and over at his cockhead, like he's almost sucking him. Trying desperately to get Bucky to fuck him.

And Stevie, the only thing he can even get out anymore are pleas and Bucky's name as he rubs his face into the bed, moaning.

Bucky's trying to figure out how to get his hand back on Steve's prick without letting Steve impale himself and cut short this beautiful - stressful - moment. But then Steve is making repetitive little hitched cries and shivering as his hole twitches around the tip of Bucky’s cock. 

And he goes mostly limp, not fighting against Bucky anymore, not trying to fuck himself on Bucky’s cock. Just little aftershock squirms. Bucky can’t even believe this shit, so he immediately leans over further and pats the wet spot under Steve. Then he runs a hand over Steve's limp, dribbling cock like a sex detective. Steve just CAME, without even a hand on him. Steve moans piteously at the sensation on his sensitive cock, but says roughly, “Buck, give it to me," and what the hell could Bucky even say to that? So Bucky does. And Steve is loose and pliant and still moaning sweetly, telling Bucky how good it feels. 

Afterwards, Bucky gets to clutch Steve's fucked out body, with his still softening cock up inside Steve, feeling smug and proud because he gave Stevie everything he deserves.

So that’s how they do it. Because Steve is only ever that loose and sweet when he's come on the tip of Bucky's cock and gotten fucked after, and Bucky loves how good they both get to feel. Loves the way his cock stays pretty hard for a while afterwards, how happy Steve is to keep it inside him until it’s not big enough to give him trouble. Loves feeling himself slip out after a while. 

Then there’s the war. There’s everything that comes with it, including turning his back on Brooklyn and Steve as he heads off to fight. There’s the Germans and the days of walking. There’s Azzano.

There’s Steve.

The first time they finally have time to themselves after everything, a few weeks later, Bucky is shocked by how easily Steve gets hard. Is pretty fucking excited, if he’s honest. Sure, everything is shit and he feels like a bitter shell of himself, but maybe Steve'll let him have this. Let Bucky make him feel good. 

It’s exciting - a pivotal moment and all that.

But that’s not how it goes. Steve may be hard as a rock, but a couple minutes after Bucky pulls Steve's pants down and curls his hand around his cock - sucking on Steve’s neck like it’s the turkey dinner he’s been dreaming about forever - Steve is prying it off and turning over, presenting that fucking gorgeous ass. It’s pink and plump and bouncing as Steve wriggles his pants off and spreads his legs wide, going up on knees and elbows as he turns over his shoulder and starts haranguing Bucky, "come on, Buck, c'mon, c'mon, give it to me."

And hell, you know, it's been a while. And Bucky is staring down at Steve's twitchy little hole, the delicate skin all on display for him. He's thinking, it was just cause Stevie was so small. Look at how big he is. No way his dick's gonna give this tough guy any trouble. Some part of him is maybe a little disappointed - the same part that’s a little torn up about never again getting to come into a fight Steve’s gotten himself in over his head with and save the day. Yeah, that proud little ugly part of him is disappointed by the idea that Steve probably wont have to lay in bed for a couple hours after sex or risk walking like a cowboy. But the rest of Bucky is thinking about how good Steve is going to feel when his body takes it. How happy he's gonna be to finally be able to handle it. How soft and sweet Steve will be afterwards, how he'll let Bucky hold on and neither of them will feel shitty or guilty or dead on a table back in Nazi prison camp.

So he takes the slick from his kit and he slides his fingers up in his boy until he's begging. He doesn’t notice that Steve still winces and gets softer with three fingers in him - still begging for more all the while - because Bucky's not used to the body underneath him. Doesn’t know the way Steve moves now.

He slides deep into Steve's tight ass and just about has a religious experience. Groaning and near blacking out and clutching at Steve's hip with his left hand, he doesn’t realize Steve's gone half-hard. Doesn’t see the way he's got his eyes squeezed shut as he gives excited little hitching moans into the mattress. Bucky fucks into him the way Steve always wants him to - rough, hard, and deep. When Bucky tries to reach around and stroke him, Steve balances on one elbow and swats his hand away saying, "no, no, no," breathlessly.

Bucky fucks him. He fucks him hard, and Steve is moaning and whining and bouncing back and his ass is such a tight fucking grip on Bucky's cock. 

And maybe Bucky is used to this part being more about him, but he honestly does wait until Steve wails like he's dying on an in stroke and arches his back and Bucky is CERTAIN he's made his boy come. And so he lets go, just lets himself come in Steve’s squeezing hot hole, jittery little thrusts taking him through as his jaw drops open and he basically leaks his brain out through dick.

Bucky’s all warm fondness and fondling hands as he decides, fuck it, Steve can take his weight. He basically slumps onto Steve's back.

He's humming happily into Steve's shoulder when Steve laughs and extends his legs. When he reaches back and grabs Bucky's ass with one hand and flops them on their sides - Bucky's dick still mostly hard and wedged safely inside him. Bucky's heart, on the other hand, doesn't survive the sudden trip nearly as well and ends up lodged in his throat for a second before he relaxes again. His right arm is getting a little squashed by Steve's big ol' body, but it's worth it. He wonders how Steve can be so perky after coming, but blames it on the serum. Forgive him, he's a little come dumb.

Except he notices after a while that his wrists are basically nestled against Steve's cock. And the both of them are laying right where Steve was. Yet, aside from some sweat… it's dry as bones.

Steve is doing that little foot-rocking thing he does when he's too energetic to relax. 

That thing he does when he doesn't come.

"Did you even get off?" Bucky blurts out, kind of offended.

"Aw, leave off, Buck, you know how it is," Steve says, both admonishing and a bit embarrassed because this is an old argument but not one they've had in a while. That cements it for Bucky. When Steve comes and then gets his brains fucked out, he isn't anywhere near this coherent.

And suddenly Bucky is sixteen again, back in Brooklyn in his best friends apartment. Feeling like shit because he wasn't able to get Steve off.

Bucky makes a strategic grab for Steve's dick, but Steve takes both Bucky’s hands in his and presses them over Steve's stomach.

"No, don't," Steve says, nervous and self-conscious.

"Please, please lemme touch you, Stevie, just wanna get my hands on that cock, feel you go all sweet for me," Bucky tries enticingly stroking Steve's stomach, kissing behind Steve's ear inbetween his pleas, but he has a suspicion it's not really working.

"Leave off it, Barnes," Steve mutters, twisting to burrow his flushed face into the bed.

It ruins it. 

Bucky doesn’t want to let it ruin it, but it does. How good and wholesome he'd felt at the sight of Steve's hard cock. How he'd finally had something aside from cold pride at being really fucking good at killing for the first time in a long while. how maybe this new body wasn’t just a chance for Steve to find new and exciting ways to taunt death. 

He's a little bitter.

"Don't sulk, Bucky," Steve says softly, sensing the mood. He always feels bad about his dick and Bucky KNOWS he shouldn't _make_ him feel bad, but fuck, if he'd just let him...

"I'm not," he lies tersely.

Steve just sighs and mostly leaves him to his own stewing. "Your cock feels really good in me," Steve offers, blunt and sincere. Steve always does love to keep him in for as long as possible. 

Bucky is burying his nose in the back of Steve's neck, scowling and mad as hell.

Because of course this is how it goes. First time he gets to touch Steve in over a year and he fucks it up. He KNOWS how to take care of Stevie. Yet for all the private bitching and moaning he's done over Steve having changed - he's the one that messed up the way they worked.

But the thing is, Bucky is still hard ten minutes of sullen private berating later. Not just sort of hard, like he's winding down and sensitive and Steve is finally able to breath around the feeling of him without having to take short breaths. No, he's hard enough he can feel Steve shifting uncomfortably on him, drawing up his upper leg a bit to angle his hips better. Not admitting it’s uncomfortable.

Okay. He can work with this. Usually, he's pretty tired after fucking Steve like that. Maybe after fifteen minutes, if Steve puts his mouth on him, maybe he could go again. Bucky ain't a teenager any more. His technique and stamina are a hell of a lot better, but a rough sweaty fuck like that usually wipes him out for the night. 

Bucky decides that: nuts to this. Fuck letting Steve get away without coming because he worries about _Bucky_ getting bored or upset at his hesitant dick.

So with Steve still trying to get settled on the dick that apparently wont quit, Bucky tightens his arms around Steve and rolls his hips into him.

Steve lets out the sweetest, gentlest, "oh," shifting back against him. 

And then Bucky is tilting his hips way back, pulling most of the way out. Steve lets out an embarrassing little wail, back arching as he tries to chase Bucky's cock back in. Bucky has to use his unencumbered hand to brace against Steve's hips.

“No, c’mon, we’re gonna do this right,” he mutters. Feeling pretty salty, Bucky adds, “you don’t get to have my cock ’til you’ve been a good boy and let me fix you up, alright?” 

Steve makes a little choking noise, squirms around a bit. Bucky is almost more amused than aroused that apparently ‘good boy’ is something Steve wants to hear. Almost.

He gives a couple inch deep thrusts to test how awkward their position is, quickly realizes it’s for the birds, and then pulls away from Steve entirely to sit up. 

“ _Bucky_ ,” Steve says, with more vitriol and disapproval than any nun Bucky’s ever met. Bucky flaps a hand at him.

“C’mon, get on your back, Rogers.”

Begrudgingly, Steve flops over onto his back.

“Legs _up_ , Stevie. Doncha wanna be good?” Bucky knows that at any other time his shit-eating grin would be starting a fight right now. But Steve just rolls his eyes and pulls his knees up, tucking his forearms under them. And wow, Stevie certainly didn’t lose any flexibility to the serum, that’s for sure. God bless America.

Bucky shifts up onto his knees and shuffles over in front of Steve. He runs his hands halfway up Steve’s thighs, contemplatively. Steve shivers at the light tough. He goes ahead and runs his right hand back down, thumb nudging at Steve’s hole. Steve gasps a little, his dick going from mostly soft to half hard with only a few gentle circles. He’s still wet with slick and Bucky’s come. Bucky feels a little shiver go down his _own_ spine and tries not to think too hard on it - coming _twice_ before Steve is pretty much the most probable worst case scenario at this point.

He rolls the knuckle of his right forefinger over Steve’s pucker, rocks it into him as Steve gasps and kicks a little.

“You like it, Stevie?” He says, voice husky with how bad _Bucky_ likes it. “Want me to let you have it?”

“Please Bucky, fuck, please,” Steve whispers, trying so hard to be good. To be quiet. It’s a little late for that considering the noises they’ve been making, but hell, Bucky wonders who the hell would have the balls to court martial Captain America. 

“Gonna come for me?” He says, letting the slick head of his cock trail across Steve’s cheek. Steve wails like he’s dying, before cutting himself off, biting his lip and turning bright red as he tries to keep his sounds in. His eyes are clenched so tightly.

“I _promise_ ,” Steve cries out after a moment, when it becomes apparent Bucky’s not gonna do anything else until he answers. 

“Good boy,” Bucky croons, replacing his knuckle with the broad underside of his cock as he leans in over Steve, bracing himself on Steve’s thighs.

Steve lets out a series of hiccuping grunts, his cock twitching between them, dribbling pre-cum. Bucky presses his face in cheek to cheek with Steve, feels a little tear squeeze out of Steve’s pinched tight eyes. The rough grain of his stubble catches against Steve’s smoother cheek, dragging it along as Bucky nuzzles.

Bucky’s head nudges up against Steve’s balls, a sloppy kiss leaving a trail of slick and come. Steve lets out a sob, hips twitching upward.

“Jesus, Buck. Please, come on, I can do it. Just let me have it, fuck, please,” he begs, huge arms coming up to wrap around Bucky’s shoulders the way he used to cling when he was tiny. Now, instead of dragging himself up onto Bucky like a limpet, he’s dragging Bucky down until his nose is buried in his neck. Not a bad place to be. Bucky suckles at the skin under him and Steve lets out a moan like he’s been mortally wounded. 

Hell if that doesn’t leave Bucky wanting to just let his guy have what he’s begging for. But, he’s made of tougher stuff. When he drags his cock head down, Steve is muttering, “yes, yes, yes,” like he thinks Bucky’s honestly just gonna thrust right in. Like he doesn’t remember how this goes.

That’s fine. Bucky’ll remind him.

He drags his tip over Steve’s hole and has to ride out the goddamn _earthquake_ of Steve’s enormous body quivering under him.

“Sh, sh, c’mon, Stevie, it’s alright,” he soothes. He feels like those paintings of cowboys riding a bucking bronco as he has to keep a grip on Steve just to prevent himself from either slipping into the greedy boy under him or slipping off _entirely_. Keeping his grip on a sweaty, writhing, super-soldier does wonders for keeping him from coming while simultaneously keeping him hard as hell.

“Bucky, _please,_ ” Steve begs gruffly, sounding practically harassed by Bucky’s lack of compliance.

“Stevie, I’m gonna let you have this cock. Gonna fuck you just the way you like. But you gotta come for me, sweetheart. You gotta do your part,” he tries to be stern, but really he’s just trying to keep Steve complacent for a little longer. “Gonna get myself all up inside you the way you want me to. Gonna fuck you so’s you can’t even stand, Stevie,” he promises, knowing he’s probably making a liar of himself. His dick keeps nudging into Steve’s ass before getting knocked askew from it by Steve’s squirming. Steve’s attempts to get fucked are more of a detriment than Bucky’s attempts not to, at this point. 

Stevie moans like he believes every word, though. There are tear tracks down his face, sweat dotting his brow. His eyes flutter open every once in a while, moving wildly over the ceiling before he shuts them and shakes his head. “Bucky, Bucky, please, please, Buck.”

Bucky nudges his cock closer, feels the goddamn _vibration_ of Steve’s deep groan, lets his tip slip in just a little further. Steve is frozen beneath him, muscles tense, mouth and eyes open. Bucky slips in just the tiniest bit more -

Steve comes, his chest heaving as his voiceless choking gasps take him through the moment. Bucky sends a half-assed prayer to the Lord, feeling the sweat rolling down his spine. He thrusts in deeper into Steve, Steve letting out weak mewling sounds as Bucky fucks him just the way he likes. 

Steve goes soft all over, arms falling back over his head as he sweetly smiles up at Bucky. Muscular thighs cradle Bucky’s hips as he fucks into Steve, little aftershocks sending Steve shivering and his cock dribbling out a bit more. 

Feeling a little mean - maybe a little salty still, even after Steve was so good for him - and knowing it’s the depth that always has Steve so damn breathless, Bucky can’t help shifting himself back to brace completely on his left arm as he reaches down and slips his index finger into Steve’s ass beside his cock. Steve’s eyes fly wide open from their half-lidded sleepiness and he lets out a high pitched, “ah!”

Bucky grins like the jerk he is as he hooks his finger past Steve’s tight entrance, thrusts in once more, and comes. His breathy little chuckle and finger wriggle have Steve yelping quietly, hands palming uncertainly over Bucky’s shoulder blades as if he has no idea what to do with his body. Bucky takes pity and removes his finger, already feeling a little guilty.

“Stevie? Wazzat too much?” He asks, concerned as he tries to pull out. Steve’s muscle man legs clamp his hips right back into position.

“No, no,” Steve practically gasps out, “I just. Wow. Um,” he is still staring wide eyed up at the ceiling. Bucky stares down at him worriedly. After a couple moments, Steve’s eyes snap to his.

“You were a really good boy for me, Stevie,” Bucky mumbles tiredly, but sincerely.

“Fuck,” Steve whispers, a tiny lopsided smile coming up. “You should um. Do that again sometime. With the finger.” 

Bucky gives him a dumb, toothy grin. Then he flops himself down bodily and lets the big lug paw idly at him until they both have enough brains to get themselves put together.

~ ~ ~

And then there’s some years. Some decades and ice and fighting and truths and lies and stories. Some people they started being and stopped being.

And then finally there was Steve, spread out on his knees on a bed in 2016, panting and whining and pushing his face and his shoulders into the bed, hands gripping the sheets hard enough to put holes in them. They’ve already got his come all over them, he’s not too concerned about the holes. 

Bucky pauses his administrations for a moment to say almost angrily, “I cannot _believe_ I never did this.” He squeezes Steve’s hips reassuringly because Steve cried out the moment he stopped.

“It - it just. I wouldna - It’s awful much, you know? I probably wouldna,” Steve babbles into the mattress.

“Yeah, sh, okay, Stevie,” Bucky says sweetly, all soothing strokes over Steve’s cheeks with his thumbs before he spreads them wide again and dives back in to slip his tongue into Steve.

Steve wails like a police siren as his dick spurts over the already-ruined sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry. Someday soon they'll figure out that yes, Steve needs a good couple orgasms with Bucky's tip or tongue to get all relaxed, but afterwards, sometimes - if the stars align just right - he can come once or twice on Bucky's dick _like he's always wanted_. Aww. Happy ending! 
> 
> A link to my first draft, because I was a bit tipsy and it cracks me the hell up re-reading it: [ Just the Tip ](https://fowlprose.tumblr.com/post/144793934740/i-wrote-an-ode-to-just-the-tip-as-a-trope-i-put)


End file.
